The Naughty Pups Aerona and Rott's pups
This is a shared page between Mr word, Asa12, Angelinatheballerinapup and Shiningfox1. If you would like our permission to use one of these pups, please ask but ask from consent from the four of us first before using them to your own discord. Bio Appearances Martia: She has the body like a rottweiler like her father. She has a reddish brown back back and face tho got a white black line down its middle of her nose and around her muzzle. Also she got a white underbelly with black spots and is super fluffy. Her ears a darker brown that looks almost like black tipped ears just like her mother. Marjon Just like her twin sister there are almost identical so she has the body like a rottweiler like her father. She has a reddish brown back back and face tho got a white black line down its middle of her nose and around her muzzle. Also she got a white underbelly with black spots and is super fluffy. Her ears a darker brown that looks almost like black tipped ears just like her mother. She also got black spot all over her face. Thrash He looks more like his mother except for his eyes which are gold like his father. He has his mothers coloring a bit a darker shade. He has black spots around his eyes and some on his ears which are the same as his mother. Loralei She looks like Thrash except where Thrash has more of their mother she has more of her father though slightly lighter in terms of her fur she also has a bit dyed green Deidre: Deidre is also a Rottweiler like her father is, and has a similar appearance, but adapts more from her mother, Aerona. She has blue eyes and a fuzzier appearance in terms of fur, but overall looks exactly the same as her siblings. Juro: Juro's appearance is brown and white in most areas minus his face, where he's brown all over with black patches around himself. He has brown eyes and is a crossbreed between both of his parents and is fuzzier in fur like Deidre. Personalities Marita She is a rebel and loves to take risk and is also a pro trickster like her mom and cheater like her dad. She also loves to bully especially weak or special needs pups or kids. She knows Pup-fu but cheats a lot. Marjon Like her twin sister she also a rebel and loves to take risk and is also a pro trickster like her mom and cheater like her dad. She also loves to bully especially weak or special needs pups or kids. Like her sis she does know pup-fu but isn't that good so her sis helps her cheat. Thrash: He is a very mean pup and looks up to his parents and strives to be a champion to make his family proud no matter what tricks he needs to pull. He is also a skilled in pup-fu and often helps his siblings with it. Loralei: She is like her sisters a rebel and loves to be mean and bully other pups and is not one to back down although not very good she is just as sneaky as her sisters. Deidre: She is like her sisters as well, liking to rebel and cause mischief, as well as try to use graffiti around Adventure Bay to cause vandalism and waste the Paw Patrol's time in tracking down the 'villain', when it was her. She loves to hide and cause mischief within the shadows. Juro: Juro is a troublemaker and likes to try and be the leader of his siblings in their crimes around Adventure Bay. He always has a sense to punch pups like his father, and always likes to tease anybody harshly and wanting to put their lives in misery. Family Aerona - mother Rott - Father Trivia Stories they Appear in Collabs : Stories by others : Gallery Sketch-1496807730598.png|Marta Drawn by Artic Sketch-1496897198712.png|Loralei Drawn by Artic Sketch-1496932877933.png|Deirdre drawn by TheArcticDove. Sketch-1497072240540.png|Thrash Drawn by Artic Dove Sketch-1497158993268.png|Juro drawn by TheArcticDove. Sketch-1497069490994.png|Marjon drawn by Artic Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Mean Category:Bully Category:Bullies Category:Boys Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mix generations Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female pup Category:Female Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Pup Category:Boy Category:Bad pup Category:Bad dog Category:Bad Dog Category:Bad Category:Fanon characters Category:Charcter Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Fanon character Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Second Gen Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Co-owned Category:Co-owned Pups Category:Collaboration Category:Owned by Angelinatheballerinapup Category:Fanon Character